heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire
| runtime = 75 minutes }} Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire is the seventeenth film in the direct-to-video series of Scooby-Doo films. This installment is notable for being the first of the films to be a musical. The film was released to rent through Amazon Instant Video and ITunes on December 22, 2011. It was released on DVD and Blu-ray on March 13, 2012. It premiered on Cartoon Network on March 3, 2012. Plot The film begins with an introductory song by Tulie, a bayou dweller, who tells the story of Valdronya and the Mystery Inc. Gang. After solving the mystery of a Cockroach Monster that terrorized a factory, Fred, Daphne, Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby decide to take a much needed vacation. Velma drives everyone to Chauve Sourie Ville, a small town in Louisiana which is hosting a vampire festival called "Vampire Palooza." They meet Lita Rutland, the festival organizer, who explains that tourism is down and the festival is losing money. They also meet their host, Vincent Van Helsing, who runs a vampire museum and is an aspiring author, although his books are not selling. Jesper Poubelle, an anti-vampire agitator, is also stirring up trouble by protesting the festival. Van Helsing takes the Gang back to his museum and shows them various jewelry and a glass-faced casket containing the inert body of Valdronya, a centuries-old vampire. The Gang and Van Helsing attend a performance by Fangenschanz, a troupe of "vampire" actors. Their leader, Bram, who catches the eye of Daphne, announces the group will perform a vampire resurrection chant. To everyone's surprise, their chant proves successful, and the resurrected Vadronya appears on the stage before flying away. Back at the museum, the Gang discovers the jewels missing and the body gone, although the tomb is still sealed. Out on the festival grounds, they find Lita Rutland wants to profit from the publicity of the vampire appearance. She tells a phony story about being attacked that gets on the news. Jesper Poubelle also gets a media exposure benefit for his anti-vampire crusade. They check out the trailer of his organization and discover he plans to run for Mayor, and is using the vampire story to increase his notoriety. On the way back, they are attacked by Valdronya. He clings to the top of the Mystery Machine and reaches in through the skylight. Daphne tears off a piece of fabric from his sleeve, and Velma forces him off the car by running through a very low tunnel. That night, Shaggy and Scooby are attacked by Vadronya and chased into the swamp. There they meet Tulie, who reveals he invented a pair of hover shoes, but the plans were stolen by vampires, and he was forced to flee into the swamp. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma discover the fabric from Vadronya's costume is from modern material. Van Helsing, however, says the clothing has been changed over the years, but the body is still the original vampire. Daphne decides to question the Fangenschanz troupe and meets with Bram. When she rejects his offers of affection, with a promise of immortality, he kidnaps her to become the bride of Vadronya. Daphne alerts Fred via text message, and Fred, Velma, and Van Helsing travel into the swamp to stop the marriage ceremony. On their way, Van Helsing is pulled from the ship and disappears; when Fred and Velma investigate they instead find Shaggy and Scooby. The actors tie Daphne by the hands between two trees, and they tell her they expect to be rewarded with immortality if they give her to Valdronya as his bride. The monster appears to claim his bride, and with a swirl of green mist he sends the actors to sleep, telling them that when they awake they will be immortal. Daphne also succumbs to the mist and in a trance she agrees to the wedding. Valdronya arrives, but Shaggy and Scobby distract him. In the ensuing chase, Valdronya's costume is blown away by the airboat's propeller, and the Vampire is then captured by Fred. Valdronya is unmasked and revealed to be Van Helsing. He wanted to stage a vampire wedding to create his own new tourist attraction, and to sell more books. He used a combination of the stolen rocket shoes, knockout gas, and holographic projections to create the monster effects. The hands that dragged him away were just a machine he prepared in advance. He created the fake story about the Vampire's clothing when he thought the Gang was getting close to him. The actors were duped into thinking he was a real vampire who could grant them immortality, so they helped him. The Sheriff arrests Van Helsing and the actors. Bram makes an appeal to go on a date with Daphne after he gets out of prison. She coldly rejects the idea because she never dates actors. Cast * Frank Welker as Fred Jones and Scooby Doo * Grey DeLisle as Daphne Blake * Mindy Cohn as Velma Dinkley ** Bets Malone as Velma Dinkley (singing) * Matthew Lillard as Shaggy Rogers * Richard Moll as Other People * Jeff Bennett as Vincent van Helsing/Lord Valdronya, the main antagonist of the film. * Mindy Sterling as Lita Rutland * Christian Campbell as Bram * Jim Cummings as Jesper Poubelle and Tulie * Robert Townsend as Vampire Actor #1 * Rob Paulsen as Vampire Actor #2, the Sheriff, and Teen Vampire * Julianne Buescher as Vampire Actor #3 and Kelly Smith * Obba Babatunde as Vampire Actor #4 * Jim Wise as Henry Follow Up Movie Big Top Scooby-Doo! was released on October 9, 2012. Song listing #"Bayou Breeze" (Jim Cummings) #"Done With Monsters" (Matthew Lillard, Grey DeLisle, Frank Welker, Bets Malone) #"The Vampires Dance" #"Valdronya Returns" #"Valdronya Returns (reprise)" #"The Vampires Bite" Mindy Sterling #"Scooby and Me" (Matthew Lillard, Frank Welker) #"Do You Want to Live Forever?" (Christian Campbell, Grey DeLisle) #"Bride of the Vampire" (Christian Campbell, Robert Townsend, Rob Paulsen, Julianne Buescher, Obba Babatunde) #"Done With Monsters (reprise)" (Matthew Lillard, Grey DeLisle, Frank Welker, Bets Malone) References External links * [http://www.allrovi.com/movies/movie/scooby-doo%21-music-of-the-vampire-v554124 Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire] at AllRovi * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2162709/ ''Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire] at the Internet Movie Database * [http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/scooby_doo_music_of_the_vampire/ Scooby-Doo! Music of the Vampire] at Rotten Tomatoes Category:2012 films Category:Warner Bros. direct-to-video animated films Category:Scooby-Doo films Category:American animated films Category:Musical fantasy films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Vampires in animated film Category:2010s American animated films